Morning Ritual
by Desireallaround
Summary: Kim goes to wake up Ron but soething un-exspected heappens that leads to a better morning. Smutt and fluff. This time just Ron and Kim rated M for a reason Please Review!


**Morning Ritual **

"wake up!...wake up!... your going to be late for class...RON GET UP ALREADY"

Ron slowly blinked his eyes trying to get used to the almost blinding light. Kim was hovering over him inches away from his face. She had almost completely straddled him by now. Her legs on each side of him. She was yelling at him words of hurry and excitement. Ron slowly lifted his torso away from the mattress so he was now sitting up facing Kim as their eyes met. Ron rubbed his eyes and yawned trying to be aware of his surroundings. Kim was closely watched him studying his movements like a wild animal. Ron loved the way Kim sat there with a smile watching him.

"Hey KP...how are you"

Ron said with a weak croaking voice. Ron stopped Kim when she was in mid sentence, he was embarrassed and flushed when he saw that he had morning wood, his eyes wide with surprise and rush. Kim covered her mouth and laughed when Ron had a expression of panic and embarrassment. He moved his sheets quickly to cover the uninvited friend. Kim chuckled and patted him on the back trying to make him feel a little bit better about the situation.

" Its ok, why don't we try to get rid of him... shall we"

Ron looked at Kim with a confused and puzzled expression. Ron had a slight idea about what she meant but want quit sure he was right yet.

"what do you mea..."

Ron stopped mid sentence when he felt a warm hand wrap around his morning wood through the sheets. Ron's eyes grew wider as he saw Kim beginning to undress herself right on the bed, her eyes locked on Ron's as her finger tips traced the edges and patterns of her clothing. Her scent filled the bedroom air sending a sweet smell to Ron. Ron sat with eyes wide with curiosity and lust as Kim slowly and teasingly took off layer after layer she knew how to do this and she was really good at it by now. Ron now didn't have morning wood but a full on erection to sight of kims tight and slim body. Her breasts were perfectly shaped to Ron, everything about her was perfect even with all the stretch marks and scars she had from battles and accidents. She threw the covers off of Ron to reveal the growing bulge in his pants. She bit her bottom lip and she worked on getting Ron undressed like herself. She slipped off his pants and he took off his own shirt in anticipation. She then straddled on top of his while he was still sitting up. He let out a deep and soft moan as he felt himself enter Kim. She threw her head back as she started to thrust her hips back and forth slowly but gaining speed with each movement.

Her arms were wrapped around Ron's neck, while Ron was sucking and nipping at Kim's breasts. His hand placed on Kim's rear to push her more and more against himself while his free hand kneaded her other breast. His moans began to be deeper and deeper the longer Kim rode him. Out of Ron's urge he switched their positions. Ron was on top of Kim and he gave her a smirk before she wrapped her legs around his waist waiting for him to take control. He thrusted his hips in a perfect rhythm to hers. Their bodies moved in perfect sync. She pulled Ron as close to her as she could to make him go as deep as he could. Ron's head was in the crook of Kim's neck. She could feel his hot breath dance on her soft skin, here and there Ron would give her a little nip or kiss that added to Kim's pleasure. Her eyes rolled back into her skull and her body began to tense under Ron's. Her finger tips traced every edge of Ron's torso feeling the heat and sweat the he was giving off. She let out soft moan and with every passing minute they grew longer and louder. Her knees began to buckle as she felt herself almost at the edge.

"KP...I'm...not gonna...last...your too...tight"

Ron said in between groans. He wanted her to finish first but he couldn't hold it much longer. He needed release and soon.

"so...am..i"

Kim said back. She was determined to finish with him. Both of their bodies were growing sweat with all of the movement. Ron was thrusting so hard and fast into Kim, her moans grew louder and louder as each minute ticked by. Her walls were clutching around his pulsing meat. Ron let out a loud moan of Kim's name as he filled Kim with the white sticky fluid. Tired, Ron didn't want to stop because he knew that Kim still haven't finished so her thrusted harder and faster and with just that Kim body froze and her walls clutched tighter against his penis. She let out a long and hard moan of Ron name and it filled the air bouncing off the empty walls. Both of their bodies collapsed on each other into the dam sheets filled with sweat. With a few smaller thrusts Ron wanted to make sure that he was empty. Kim was breathing heavy and hard, gasping for air not even ready to create words yet. Ron's throat was dry and scratchy and was hard to create even a letter. He rolled off of Kim to fall beside her, cuddling her naked body against his.

"Well, we are really late for school"

Ron said in a joking matter to break the pattern of heavy panting and breathing. He looked over at Kim looking for a response.

"Oh, sweetie today's Saturday"


End file.
